


Victuuri Drabble Collection

by CalamityK



Series: Ask Fic Tumblr Collection [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabbles, Fluff, Love, M/M, Tumblr drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK
Summary: A collection of short fics and drabbles featuring the lives of Yuuri and Victor.--------------Moving these from tumblr for more people to enjoy.





	1. Did You Do This To Yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> I will put the prompts at the beginning of each chapter if prompts are used.

Anon Said:  **“Did you do this to yourself” victuuri**

\----------

“Did you do this to yourself”

Yuuri raises his chin and levels Victor with the flattest look he can muster. “Do you honestly think I would do this to myself?”

He brings his palms up between them for emphasis, letting some of the black mud drip down to their pristine kitchen tile. He’ll probably regret that later but right now he doesn’t care.

Victor just blinks a couple times like he still hasn’t quite managed to grasp the situation in front of him. “I thought you were taking Makka out for a walk.”

Yuuri snorts, he cant help it, it’s either laugh or punch his husband in the nose. “Makka, is the one who took me for a walk. Honestly Victor, she dragged me into a swamp! I didn’t think they had those in Russia!”

Victor blinks again, “Is she also covered in black goo?”

Yuuri sighs, bringing a palm over his face before he remembers that it’s covered in mud. Not that it does any damaged, since his face is also covered in mud. “No. She isn’t, actually. She wrapped her leash around a pole and managed to throw me in by myself before tugging me right back out.”

“So just you then?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Yuuri frowns at that. “How is that good? Do you care more about Makka than me?”

“Goodness no!” Victor laughs, a smirk forming firmly on his pale lips. “But I don’t enjoy giving my dog a bath. My husband however? That’s another matter entirely.”

And with that he turns to walk toward their bathroom, leaving Yuri’s dripping form in the kitchen. His brain slowly catching up to the last of Victor’s declaration and by the time a blush reaches his grimy cheeks Victor is already ducking his head back out of the bathroom.

“Coming?”

Yuri nods, moving swiftly after his husband, and thinking that if this is the reward for coming home covered in ick, then maybe next time it will be on purpose.


	2. Wait A Minute

Anon Said:  **"Wait a minute," he says unexpectedly. "You're not Yuuri."**

\------------------------

 

“Wait a minute,” he says unexpectedly. “You’re not Yuuri.”

“Grand observation, Victor.” Chris blinks one eye open on the other side of the bed. The teasing smirk that crosses his features is sickening this early in the morning. “But, I can be Yuuri if you want me to.”

Victor’s stomach sours.

“Where’s Yuuri? Why are you in my bed?”

He tries to keep the panic and unease from his voice, but fails.

He can’t remember anything after nine last night. He remembers going out with Yuuri and the others, doing shots, then someone handed him a full bottle of tequila, and everything after that turns into a multifaceted blur.

But he should have ended the night by walking back with Yuuri to their joined rooms.

He jolts up right, running a hand down his body, and being relieved to find he’s still wearing his clothes. Actually, it’s a bit shocking to be wearing his clothes. Normally drunk equates naked for Victor.

Chris stretches and sits up too, pulling victor from his thoughts and reminding him that he needs answers.

“Answer me, Giacometti. Where is my…” he hesitates a moment. He almost said ‘my Yuuri,’ but that’s not quite a true wording, not yet. And if Victor made a fool of himself last night, then it probably never will be. “Where is Yuuri, and why are you in my bed?”

Chris flicks him on cheek with his index finger, a familiar gesture from their friendship, but not one that’s comforting given the current circumstances.

“Relax, old man. Your beloved skater is probably at breakfast, and I’m not in your bed.”

That startles Victor into taking in his surroundings.

The hotel room is a cookie-cutter suite, just like all the skaters and coaches are staying in, but the clothes by the bed aren’t Victor’s, and neither is the luggage spread around the room, it’s all….

“Yuuri’s.” His voice goes soft. “We’re in Yuuri’s room.” He looks at Chris again, still confused, but less panicked. “Why?”

“You really outdid yourself last night, Nikiforov. Do you remember anything?” Chris outright laughs. His real laugh, and not the sultry one he reserves for flirting with the public. “I imagine we’re in Yuuri’s bed, because he had to wrangle us both out of the bar last night. He brought us here because I couldn’t walk on my own, and you wouldn’t let go of him long enough for him to help me to my room.”

“Thank god.” Victor breathes a sigh of relief, then groans and presses his hands to his throbbing temples. “I thought we–

“As if.” Chris scoffs, knowing exactly what Victor was about to say, and shoves him nearly off the bed. “I have better taste. Besides–

Any further teasing is interrupted by the door to the room swinging open with a bang, drawing both of their attention.

It reveals none other than Yuuri on the other side of it, wincing, and holding multiple paper bags of what seems–if the smell is any indication– to be food.

Victor is off the bed in an instant, headache aside, and reaching to relieve Yuuri of his burdens.

Yuuri let’s him take two of the bags, his face relaxing. "Oh good. You two are awake.”

Chris comes up and grabs one of the bags himself, leaning as close as he can to Yuuri’s cheek in the process and adopting one of his sensual expressions. “Is it okay if I take this back to my own room, Yuuri. I hate to abandon a morning with you, but I’ve got things I need to do today.”

“I’m sure that’s fine, Chris. Yuuri and I prefer to have breakfast alone with each other.” Victor narrows his eyes at the proximity, hating to see Yuuri teased by anyone but himself, and he lets his irritation come out. “Right, Yuuri?”

Yuuri pulls back, looking at Victor with wide eyes. “Y-yeah.”

Victor is quick to usher Chris out the door, sitting the food down on one of the hotel tables and turning his attention back to Yuuri.

“About last night,” he starts, wishing again that he could remember his full behavior, and knowing himself well enough to know it wasn’t good. “I’m sorry if I did anything out of line.”

Yuuri blushes slightly, but shakes his head. “It’s fine. You were….you were hard to deal with but you didn’t try to do anything, Victor.”

“Well,” Victor squares his shoulders, both relieved and disappointed that he didn’t at least try to kiss, Yuuri. “I’m still sorry you had to take care of me. It’s no way for a coach to be, having to be taken care of by his student.”

“Uh…that’s okay.” Yuuri’s blush deepens a bit, and he looks away from Victor. “Don’t be sorry.”

“No, no. I should definitely apologize–

Victor begins, earnestly wanting to repair his reputation with Yuuri. Every time he gets closer to the beautiful man in front of him, he feels like me messes something up.

"Victor. I said don’t be sorry.” Yuuri cuts him off though, looking back at him with a determined expression, and his voice more heated than Victor has ever heard. “I…I like taking care of you….I like it a lot.”

“Oh.”

It’s Victor’s turn to blush.


	3. Are You Crying?

Anon Said:  **"Are you crying" for victuuri**

**\-----------------**

“Are you crying?” Yuuri asks, approaching Victor warily. There seem to be tears on his cheeks, but with his face turned down Yuuri can’t really tell.

He’s just gotten back from a late practice without Victor, and before he left this morning everything was fine. So, naturally, the appearance of his fiance sitting forlornly in their kitchen with a wet face, is wrecking his anxiety.

“Victor?” He calls to the man again, hoping to catch his attention this time. He seems a world away. “Are you okay?”

Victor waves a hand, but doesn’t look up, and his voice sounds hoarse when he speaks. “I’m  _fine_. Don’t worry Yuuri, just go change first. Then we’ll talk.” 

“Victor are you sure–

Yuuri takes another step and reaches out, but Victor holds up his hand again, cutting him off. 

“Just  _go_. Change. Let me be.”

Shocked at the harsh undertone of Victor’s voice, Yuuri stumbles back. 

“O-okay.” He stutters. His hands feeling a bit numb as he turns to go to their room. “I’ll l-leave you alone.” 

He staggers to the bedroom in a wave of panic. His mind goes over everything that could have went wrong in the hours he’s been gone.

It’s Victor’s day off, he’d made Yuuri breakfast, kissed his cheek and sent him to the rink. It was  _fine_. Everything was  _fine_.

Or maybe Yuuri only thought it was fine. He feels his breath catch in his chest. Victor’s obviously upset. Maybe Yuuri is the cause. 

He runs over the calendar in his head. It’s no one’s birthday. It’s not the right month for any of their anniversaries, so he doesn’t think he’s forgotten anything special. 

The thought does nothing to loosen the worry gripping his lungs, and he forces himself to change out of his practice gear. 

He already had a bad day at the rink, something seeming off from the moment he stepped on the ice, unable to land any jumps, and accidentally making Yurio mad.

And now Victor’s upset with him.

To top it off Makkachin didn’t even greet him at the door like usual. It’s definitely not a good sign if Makkachin doesn’t even want anything to do with him.

Yuuri shakes his head. He realizes that thought is a bit ridiculous. His anxiety is just projecting Victor’s state onto their dog. Right? He’s probably just asleep and didn’t hear Yuuri come in, he’s not mad too. 

“Makkachin.” Yuuri  walks into the hallway and calls out softly. “Come here boy!” 

He waits a few moments, but doesn’t hear the tell-tale sounds of paws on hardwood floors. 

“Makkachin?” He calls a bit louder, a bit more questioningly as he re-approaches the kitchen, letting his shoulders sag. “Makka–

His voice dies in his throat when he rounds the corner. 

Victor is looking at him. Eyes red-rimmed and face pinched in a way that looks like Yuuri’s voice has caused him pain somehow.

Something clicks in his mind.

“V-Vitya.” Yuuri swallows, putting a hand on the nearest counter for balance. “Where’s Makkachin?” 

Victor’s expression crumbles, head falling into his hands, and a loud almost wretching sob shakes out of him.

 _“Oh_.” The word leaves Yuuri’s lips on the ghost of a breath. It feels like the pit of his stomach falls away. “ _Oh no_.”


	4. Sad

Anon Said:  **This is it. Yuuri will never skate again.**

\-----------

He lands his last quad perfectly with that thought in mind. 

Four years ago a thought like that would have cause him to fall, or at least come hand-down during the landing, but today his performance is flawless. 

Every step sequence is perfectly timed, and all his jumps are on point, and he can see Victor’s beaming gaze from the rink opening, as he twirls into the ending pose.

It’s reminiscent of one from an old program. Many people will have forgotten. The way he ends it,one hand over his heart, and the other stretched out toward the love of his life, won’t hold significance to those who don’t know. 

Victor knows.

Yuuri can see it in his gleaming eyes, a little bit sad, a little bit awed, a whole lot filled with love.

This is it. 

Yuuri’s last win.


	5. Broken

ANon Said:  **"I think is broken" say Yuuri, holding his leg and tearing up in pain**

\--------------

The look on Victor’s face just confirms his fears as the older man shushes him.

“It’ll be okay Yuuri, I called a paramedic.”

Victor’s frantically petting Yuuri’s sweat slicked hair, pushing it away from his face, and using his body to block Yuuri’s view of his own injury.

Yuuri tries not to think about, not to relive the past minute since he has hit the side wall and the ice all at once and heard the sickening, unnatural snap.

He lets himself cry.

Yuuri can’t help it. He can’t breathe. The pain is so searing, like ten thousand needles right below his knee. He’d always heard that broken bones felt numb, but this is no where near that.

The sense of his limb is dulled, but only from the way it normally feels. He can’t move it, or feel it move like normal, but aside from that there is no ‘numb’ just the hot burning fire of injury.

He doesn’t know how something could feel so severe with no blood.

He looks at Victor’s soothing face to try and calm himself but that’s just another mistake.

Yuuri can see it.

It’s in the pinched line of Victor’s soft pink lips. In the slight flare of his nostrils as he breathes with Yuuri. It’s written on every worry drenched line of Victor’s face, and highlighted in his watery eyes.

This is it.

Yuuri will never skate again.


	6. Dry

badirfly said:  **"Shit, my lips are so dry. This fucking weather..."**

\-----------------

 

Yuuri brings a finger to his cracked bottom lip and winces when he pulls it away dotted with a bit of blood. 

“ _Yuuri_.” Victor barks, and startles Yuuri into looking up at him.

Victor is standing over him with an absolute murderous expression and the cursed container of Chanel lip balm, that he carries everywhere, balanced in his palm. 

Yuuri just winces harder, he knows what is about to happen, and exactly what lecture he’s about to receive about ‘ _not knowing how to take care of himself.’_ He could probably recite it by heart. 

“Victor please don’t.” He pleads, widening his eyes and settling into his best puppy dog expression. He knows Victor is weak for this, and doesn’t even feel guilty about using it. “I don’t need to use your lip balm.”

“Yes you do!” Victor counters hotly and uncaps the lip balm himself. “You obviously won’t use your own! Besides mine is better anyway.”

Victor dips his finger in and moves closer, but Yuuri pulls a face and dodges. “Please no.” 

Victor jolts back. His expression immediately changing to worry.  “Is something wrong Yuuri?” 

“N-no.” Yuuri bites his sore bleeding lip without thinking and mutters a bit unconvincingly.  

“Did I do something wrong? Are you feeling okay? I’m sorry if I was too pushy.” Victor questions hastily, his balm covered finger still hovering dangerously between them.

Yuuri just shakes his head, and makes a firm resolution to use his own drug store chapstick from now on so he can avoid this exact situation.  

Victor is still looking at him with expectant concern, and Yuuri finally just sighs and steels himself to tell Victor the truth.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Victor,” He pauses, and moves his hand to Victor’s wrist so he can lower the offensive finger, “but I can’t use your lip balm because it tastes like molded vegetables, and honestly makes me nauseous.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me I can now be found on Twitter @Kingotabek


End file.
